The purpose of this epidemiological study is to determine whether gall bladder disease has a familial basis. The study will recruit from the Family Heart Study cohort and will utilize stored blood specimens; participants will undergo ultrasonography for screening and will have cytokines assayed after consumption of a mixed meal. Genomes will be screened for genetic determinants.